tdbigbrotherfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SteelWolf/Happy Thanksgiving!!!
Happy thanksgiving/Christmas/New Years y'all. One thing I'm greatful for is meeting some of ya'll; so I'll show my appreciations for all of you. LEGO- We have been good friends from the start and my favorite thing about you is how mean and cruel you personalitize your self; but you're a genuine person. Your humor has me laughing a lot. Keep being yourself. Have a happy thanksgiving! Merry Christmas! Happy New Year! X- You aren't the most popular user here. You have different opinions than the majority of people here. A lot of people disagree with you and have a strong dislike for you. What I like about you is your persistence. You don't care what anybody thinks. That's an attitude I like. Don't let anyone change you. Have a happy thanksgiving! Merry Christmas! Happy New Year! FIZ- Fiz, you are probably the craziest user here. People say you troll too much but who cares; I love your personality. You were my first friend on Wikia and you shown me around wikia. We've been through everything together. From TD wiki to Chips Wikis to OTDRPW to TDRPW to TRD to TDBB. Have a happy thanksgiving! Merry Christmas! Happy New Year! TYLER- We had a semi rough past that's behind us. People call you bland or dull; but in a Wiki of CRAZY people; we need a big heart and that's you. I know how much you want to win a roleplay and that determination is something I like. Have a happy thanksgiving! Merry Christmas! Happy New Year! DERPY- You are one of the most creative people I have ever met. Your beautiful perseverance is what I like about you. For example, you wanted to have a successful Fanfiction; but things didn't work such as Cambodia Women fanfic. But you didn't stop trying, you settled on Pahkitew Island. You are a social butterfly must I say. You act popular and superior but deep down; you're a saint. Have a happy thanksgiving! Merry Christmas! Happy New Year! AQUA- Aqua, you are one of my closest friends here. You have a different kind of comedy. The thing that makes me laugh with you is when you link gifs or photos from Tumblr. We had a rocky road on TDRPW. I'm sorry for getting your account global blocked. Have a happy thanksgiving! Merry Christmas! Happy New Year! IZZY- Izzy, you are also one of my closest friends. People call you annoying; but who gives a damn. You have a sane, yet curious personality. You can probably name any Survivor fact possible. You are also very gullible xd. Have a happy thanksgiving! Merry Christmas! Happy New Year! MILK- We had an on/off relationship but on off, you're semi likable. You are a great roleplay host and a great insulter. Your choice of icons give me life and I am happy I convinced you to go on the #WenworthWagon. Happy thanksgiving! Merry Christmas! Happy New Year! BULBA- You are a quiet person here and I imagine it's awkward to be the only female besides Aqua. You are one of the most underrated, thoughtful, sweetest users I've ever met and I applaud you for that. I remember this one time when I let you host and people harassed you for having a bad competition. But I see you weren't a downer. Good job. Have a happy thanksgiving! Merry Christmas! Happy New Year! MIRNISH- We also had a rocky relationship but the thing that united us was our love for Audrey and hatred for Heo. I am thankful for when you walked into TDRPW and defended me and Fiz. When I first joined TRD, I never even interacted with you for like four months. My first interaction with you was f5 BIA "Alliance" and you told me who to vote. However, I found out you are a mature, intelligent, funny user. Happy thanksgiving! Merry Christmas! Happy New Year! BERRY- You aren't that active anymore and moved to TDRPW. However, I feel your roleplaying skills are MASSIVELY underrated. Your Bridgette over at Kai's wiki made her one of my favorite characters on that wiki. Your Ellody in TDBB5 was also amazing. Happy thanksgiving! Merry Christmas! Happy New Year! NOAH- You were one of my closest friends when I first came to the hellhole that is TRD. At Kai's wiki, you helped me blindside Duncan. (i was the true mastermind of that blindside you bitch) But I disliked you for blindsiding me, but eh. I feel you're an overhated user. Your opinions arent that bad other than Neal. And I love your Thomas the Train love. Happy thanksgiving! Merry Christmas! Happy New Year! CABBAGE- VUF- WENDY- DIANTED- EPIC- SOLAR- BLAKE- Category:Blog posts